


this is a place where I feel at home

by mariss_ugh



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Series, brief appearance by the rest of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariss_ugh/pseuds/mariss_ugh
Summary: They try not to be home this late on Tuesdays, but they’ve been putting in extra hours the past month working on their five-year plan. With their wedding and moving into their house behind them, they’ve decided to focus on building out their business.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	this is a place where I feel at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts), [letitmakeyoustronger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/gifts), [MmmEatGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmEatGlass/gifts).



> Thanks for putting up with my headcanon torture. ❤️

“I told you we’d make it back in time,” Patrick says, pulling into their driveway.

They try not to be home this late on Tuesdays, but they’ve been putting in extra hours the past month working on their five-year plan. With their wedding and moving into their house behind them, they’ve decided to focus on building out their business. 

Late nights debating the pros and cons of expanding their online store or opening a second location reminds them both of their early days creating the store. Only this time, Patrick can reach out and hold David’s hand whenever he wants and David no longer has to resist playing with the buttons on Patrick’s shirt when he goes into too much detail about his latest spreadsheet.

“We could already be inside if you weren’t so afraid of pressing the gas pedal,” David replies, checking the time on his phone. 

“Precious cargo,” Patrick replies with a wink. He gets out of the car and makes his way into the house, sidestepping a lawn sign that wasn’t there when they left that morning.

“You need to talk to Ray,” David calls after him. “I agreed to _one_ sign, not a new one every day!”

With Moira’s seat open, Ray decided to rejoin the town council. He’s running unopposed but that hasn’t stopped him from covering the town in campaign signs to promote his ever-expanding list of business endeavors.

David collects the mail, quickly skimming past the flyers, and stops on a postcard. 

Stevie’s on her third trip opening a new Rosebud Motel, and each time she has found the cheesiest postcard possible to send them. This time she’s in L.A., but instead of the Hollywood sign like he was expecting, an illustrated map of Sunrise Bay graces the front. The promotional postcard is one of many ideas Alexis came up with for the premiere of the soap’s return.

Stevie has been staying in his parents’ guest room, the one they designated for their children’s visits. The house is a far cry from the mansion they once lived in. Between the Rosebud chain and Moira’s revived career, they’re doing well, but all the Roses have all learned how quickly a fortune can disappear.

He checks his phone as he makes his way toward the house. There’s an Instagram notification he didn’t notice earlier. Seeing Alexis’ name, he clicks on it instead of ignoring it until later. It’s a selfie of her and Twyla, who is nearing the end of her week-long New York visit. They’re in a diner booth, holding up a comically-sized menu between them.

_finally found a place that reminds us of home!_

Home. It somehow feels like both just yesterday and also a lifetime ago that they stepped off the bus in front of the motel, all so sure that the town would never be their home. Now he can’t imagine ever calling anywhere else, other than by Patrick’s side, home.

David makes it inside to see Patrick already warmed up their leftover enchiladas from the night before. With Marcy’s help in the form of bi-weekly cooking lessons over video chat, they are both becoming more than adept in the kitchen.

Patrick carries their dinner plates to the living room and gets settled on the couch while David grabs a bottle of wine and glasses. It’s a routine they’ve perfected over the past months. He’s just finished pouring when Patrick turns the television on to the right channel and the familiar opening music of Sunrise Bay plays.

“I wonder if your mom and Nicole will make it out of their underwater caves tonight,” Patrick muses.

David shakes his head, handing his husband his glass. “I hope not. I need at least one more week free of Viverson,” he says, his face scrunching at the ridiculous ship name.

He pretends it’s embarrassing, but he’s happy to get the chance to watch his mother doing what she loves again, even if it means having to sit through an awkward love triangle between Vivian Blake, Nicole Kidman’s character, and Clifton’s much younger replacement for most of the season.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like when Emerson is on screen,” Patrick teases his husband.

“You know my type is straight-legged, mid-range denim wearing business majors who don’t share screen time with my mother,” David quips back. 

He’s rewarded with the blush that works its way up Patrick’s face. Even after being together for years and married for almost one, Patrick is still easily pleased by any reminder that David wants him.

As soon as the episode ends, Patrick brings their dishes into the kitchen and David opens up the laptop to start their weekly video call. He returns and settles in, wrapping an arm around his husband’s shoulders as Moira’s face fills the screen.

“David! You know you can’t start without me,” Alexis exclaims as she joins the call. “I’m the moderator of the fan forum.”

Patrick smiles as David and Alexis hash out the episode with their mother, interjecting with his own commentary occasionally, but more than happy to watch them.

Next week is the season finale. They’re still waiting on renewal news, but Moira has more projects in the works. She’ll be directing an episode of Interflix’s _The Crows Have Eyes: Origins_ , a prequel series that follows a pre-teen Clara Mandrake. 

“My plucky publicist says attaching my name to a vehicle geared towards girls in science is the perfect career move,” Moira says.

Alexis smiles at her mother’s praise. “And how did negotiating with Lifetime go?”

When Lifetime reached out about adding her as a producer to a movie based on their family, she began talking to them about casting her as herself. 

“They were going to cast Helen Miren as me! Can you imagine?” Moira’s eyes widen. “Maybe if it was set in the future. The far, far future. But now?”

“We’re going to get some say in who gets cast as us, right?” David asks, Alexis nodding along.

“We’ll see, dear,” Moira answers non-committedly. She changes the subject quickly, promising to send some new signed headshots for David and Patrick to use as prizes for the next trivia night at Rose Apothecary.

As their Sunrise Bay chat starts to turn into a family chat like always, Johnny and Stevie join on Moira’s end.

They end the call by confirming next week’s travel plans. Moira and Johnny will be returning to Schitt’s Creek when Stevie wraps up her work in L.A. It’s only for a short stay this time, but the Jazzagals have already planned a reunion tour for Moira.

Alexis pouts. “I wish I was coming, too. But I can’t hold this client off any longer.”

She’s about to start working with who she’s calling a very important VIP. Thanks to an NDA, she can’t name names, but she has dropped enough hints that David is 87% sure he knows who it is.

“Have her tell her sister I still haven’t forgiven her for that weekend in Bora Bora.”

“ _David_!” Alexis exclaims, confirming David’s suspicions.

Patrick closes the laptop after everyone says their goodbyes. “You’ve got dishes, I’ve got laundry?”

It’s the kind of quiet, domestic life David never thought he’d have—the kind of life he never let himself want. Some days he still can’t believe it’s real, but then Patrick smiles at him and everything makes sense.

When they settle in for the night, David with a book and Patrick with some documents he’s reviewing for Ray, they find their places in each other’s arms. They stop what they’re doing every so often to tell each other something they forgot during the day or to exchange soft kisses.

They wake up like they fell asleep, wrapped around each other. It’s David’s turn to make breakfast, which means eggs instead of pancakes.

“I’ll stop at the store later so I can make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning,” Patrick promises, kissing away the frown on David’s face.

With the ease that only years of being together can give them, David and Patrick get ready for their day together, Patrick timing his shower to leave David enough time for his morning skin routine and David laying out a blue button-up he loves that Patrick hasn’t worn in awhile.

The novelty of their house, of them living their shared life in this house, hasn’t worn off yet. 

While Patrick’s locking the door, David takes a moment to take in the scene—his husband on the front step of the house he wanted for them just because David liked it.

They head off to the store, ready for another day of their happy, domestic, shared life—a life neither of them would change for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me finally finishing a fic for the first time in years. It turns out I'm a lot better at actually finishing if I start off with one of my ridiculous[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/mariss_ugh) threads.


End file.
